<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Time by Goid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680373">Game Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid'>Goid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/ss/, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Straight Shota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loan lets her urges get the better of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>loan/lemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, thanks for letting me play this game, Loan,” Lemy said cheerfully, walking into her room.</p><p>“Y-yeah, sure thing.” Loan said nervously.</p><p>The rest of the family was out of the house, it was just the two of them. She was ‘babysitting’. As rare as the situation was, Loan wasn’t going to waste it.</p><p>“So, I heard this game was like, super gory and violent. Lyra wouldn’t let me get it from the store. I was surprised when you told me you had a copy already.” Lemy said as he walked towards the flatscreen TV that sat in front of Loan’s bed, on a small entertainment center. Below the TV laid a console and a couple of controllers.</p><p>“Haha, yeah…” Loan was nervous about this, unsure if she could go through with it.</p><p>Lemy began to turn on the console and grabbed a controller. He sat on the floor in front of the TV. Loan sat on the end of her bed, behind Lemy. As the game started up, the big “DUNE” logo appeared and the heavy metal intro music started. Lemy was quickly going through the tutorial, killing demons, and learning why Lyra disallowed the game as the brutal first-person executions were introduced.</p><p>Loan was directing him on some points where he got stuck, giving him a couple of tips along the way. But Loan wasn’t too concerned with the game, though. She was paying more attention to Lemy. Taking in every detail of his body, noticing his stringy, slightly muscled arms. His taunt butt, his shoulders still broadening as he was going through puberty. Loan bit her cheek as her heartbeat began to increase.</p><p>“Oh god, that’s awesome!” Lemy cheered as he ripped a demon in half. </p><p>“Yeah. It is.” Loan welled up the courage she had, keeping in mind the limited time she had, and got off the bed. She crouched next to Lemy and then sat down on the floor behind him, She scooted up so her legs formed a circle around Lemy’s crossed-legged position.</p><p>“Huh?” Lemy questioned when the older girl came up right next to him in such an odd way.</p><p>“Here, let me show you something cool.” Loan said, wrapping her hands around Lemy’s to grip the controller. Lemy let go, and Loan showed him a trick in the game to maximize damage output. But this was all a trick, she just wanted to be closer to the boy. </p><p>And now that she was, it was hard to concentrate. With her head right above his, she could smell him so easily now. The smell of shampoo, but also the natural musk of a boy his age, as well as some cheap cologne. It was intoxicating to Loan. She could feel her excitement rising, both from the overpowering smell and the glancing touches of the arms and hands she got by sitting so close to him. After a little bit of showing him the trick, she gave the controller back to him. Lemy tried a couple of times and got it down quickly. </p><p>“Good job.” Loan praised him. She did this while leaning forward, pressing her chest into his back.</p><p>“Uh…” Lemy said, feeling her press against him. “Yeah, thanks,” Lemy said, continuing the game. In actuality, though his concentration was split now. He knew boobs were pressed against him, even if through several layers of fabric, he was trying to focus on how his back felt, trying to get a good sense of how big and soft they were. He leaned back somewhat, trying to cop a good feel.</p><p>Unfortunately for the boy, this minor touch of a woman was enough to jumpstart his hormones. He could feel himself starting to get excited. He shifted uncomfortably in his basketball shorts, hoping above all else that his ‘cousin’ wouldn’t notice any tents being pitched.</p><p>That’s when Loan smiled, seeing he was being receptive. And she took things a little further. She wrapped her arms around the boy, each arm going across his chest, and each hand grabbing a shoulder. She squeezed and massaged his bare flesh, his cut off tank top leaving no fabric there.</p><p>Lemy stopped playing for a second when she did this, but only for a moment. He then welcomed the touch, it felt good.</p><p>When Loan saw he was still not struggling, that is when she went in for the big one. There would be no turning back after this. </p><p>“Hey, Lemy.” Loan whispered into his ear. “Want me to show you something else cool? You’ll have to keep it a secret, though.” </p><p>Lemy was stunned for a moment. Unsure as to what she meant, but so far he liked everything that was happening, so he nodded.</p><p>“Good.” Loan hissed, smiling. Her hands let go of his shoulders and slowly started to roam over his chest. Her nails dug in slightly to his tank top, leaving faint scratch marks on it. She was able to feel his chest and the muscle that had developed on it already. Then she worked her way down to his stomach. He was slim and his stomach was smooth, only a hint of definition in his abs.</p><p>Then her hand slid down to his shorts. Over his shorts she started to slowly poke and prod at his upper thighs, looking for what he was hiding. She quickly found it laid against his right thigh, quickly swelling to full size. She laid a hand over it and squeezed lightly, trying to get a feel for it.</p><p>Lemy let out a gasp as he is grasped. Loan took her free hand to put it on his head and stroke his hair. </p><p>“Shh…” She whispered in his ear. “It’s okay.” </p><p>Lemy took an audible gulp and didn’t try to move away, instead letting Loan do what she will. So she took the allowance. She released him and moved her hand up slightly, enough for her fingers to start to slip into his shorts, under his boxers.</p><p>Inside, she found Lemy almost fully erect. She gladly grabbed onto him and pulled him up and out of his shorts, exposing him to the cool air of the room.</p><p>“Ah!” Lemy gasped again, tensing up. At this point, he had paused the game to attend to much the much more urgent situation.</p><p>“Shh… Keep playing, don’t worry about me.” Loan coaxed him, still stroking his hair.</p><p>At her request lemy picked back up the controller and restarted the game, he was understandably much worse at the game now. </p><p>As Loan slowly rubbed and massaged his member, Lemy’s breathing became extra heavy. Once she got a good feel for it, she wrapped her hand around it and started to rub back and forth.</p><p>“Grr…” Lemy groaned. Half in pain half in pleasure.</p><p>“Oh, sorry…” Loan said, she leaned forward over Lemy’s shoulder, opened her palm, and spat on her hand. Returning it to its closed position around Lemy, she gave it a few twisting shakes to make sure he was nice and lubricated and then began to slowly jerk him off again.</p><p>“Loan…” Lemy moaned, gritting his teeth. </p><p>Loan could already feel him throbbing profusely in her hand.</p><p>“Already?” Loan asked. Lemy nodded.</p><p>Loan stuck her tongue out as she began to move her hand faster. She kept this up until Lemy gritted his teeth extra hard, and his body tensed up. At which point a small trickle of cum came out and soiled Loan’s hand.</p><p>“Oh god…” Lemy said, coming down from his orgasm.</p><p>“Feel good?” Loan asked, smiling and examining her hand and the jizz on it.</p><p>“Y-yeah…” Lemy nodded.</p><p>“Good.” Loan got up from the floor and walked to the door, ready to go clean up. “But remember, this is our little secret.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>